They're staying, I'm staying
by foreversnowflake
Summary: Felicity throws a Christmas party and invites her childhood friends Sam and Dean. But when Oliver discovers the two brothers are staying at her place, he is more than unhappy about the situation. Strange things happen during the stay. Can Felicity keep Oliver from the truth? Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first cross-over fic! I came with this idea because of our dear JarPad and Captain Amell who were tweeting to each other, so you have them to thank for this! There is no specific time frame going on. Castiel is still an angel and the arrow universe is from after the Udertaking. No specific episode yet, but that may change in the future. Hope you like it, and please review! Enjoy!**

"Dean it's not funny! He doesn't understand- No! Cas, get off that chair, he was kidding! You don't have to go up the tree! I'm serious Dean, stop laughing! Sam! Say something will you!?" Felicity ran around the room screaming orders.

"You know what? I'm going to butt out. He won't listen anyway."

"You're a useless moose you know that?" Felicity's face was heated and red from yelling and all her running around.

When Castiel finally came of the chair and put it back, she sat down on the couch, next to Sam and let out a deep sigh.

"How on earth am I ever going to explain you guys?" She had been talking more to herself instead of really wanting a reply, but got one none the less.

"Why not tell them the truth?" Dean said as he turned around from where he had been studying her bookshelves.

"No. Absolutely not. Not an option. Nope." She shook her head and stalked to her kitchen. Castiel followed her.

"Why not, if I may ask? Aren't they your friends? Why wouldn't you want to tell them? Perhaps warn them?"

"Cas, no. I just… I can't. These men… they have enough on their plate as it is. I'm not going to burden them with-with… demons and.. and MONSTERS. I won't do that to them. And you two," she pointed to the two brothers standing in her livingroom, "you won't tell them either!"

Sam held his hands up in defense, but Dean took on an offensive stance. "I'm not going to be ordered around by some geek! Especially not a small blonde one like you!" He said it with force, but had a small smile playing around his lips, giving him away.

Felicity had been like a sister to them. As had her father been before her. Their dads had been friends and Felicity took after her father a lot, taking up her father's task of helping the Winchesters when he was no longer able to. She had provided with pretty much any cover they had, but they hadn't been able to see her with her new 'job'.

Yes, she had told the boys about Oliver. At first she had hesitated, not sure if she should tell them. But as time went on, and the pressure grew higher, there was a strong need to at least tell someone. And so she had called them, telling them everything.

And they had listened. They had listened to her ranting, her crying, her laughing, but they hadn't said a word. Something she had appreciated. After all, had she not listened to them every time they needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on (although they rarely admitted they needed it)? _Men…._

"Might I remind you, mister Winchester, that I have the means and knowledge to make your life a living hell and-"

"Been there, done that."

"-And sell your car in less than 5 seconds. Honestly I'm only a click away right now."

At that Dean's mouth closed and his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"You're right. I won't. But only because it's Christmas!" She grabbed the glass of wine she had been pouring herself and walked back to her bright yellow couch. Dean made an attempt to ruffle her hair in endearment, but was stopped by a look from Sam that pretty much said it all.

Three bottles of beer were opened and the last balls were hung in the Christmas tree. Gifts were wrapped and Cas was _not_ put on top of the tree. After a short while there was a knock at the door and Felicity quickly straightened her dress.

It was a simple 'little black dress' but with a slight twist of lace here and there and she had added her favorite red pumps for a hint of color. She had left her glasses on, but her hair was down and she had spent nearly an hour straightening every single strand.

She opened the door and was met with not two, but three smiling faces.

"We met her in the elevator. Said she was invited. Merry Christmas by the way!" Diggle stepped past her and kissed her cheek.

Felicity looked at Oliver, who looked down smiling at her. "Happy Hanukkah Felicity. You really shouldn't have thrown a Christmas party. We would have been happy to celebrate Hanukkah with you."

He too stepped past her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. The place where his lips touched her cheek burned with flames and she turned red once again.

"Nonsense. You-you guys don't celebrate Hanukkah, uhm, and Christmas is just as fun. I wanted to so… don't worry about it!" she stuttered, totally thrown off guard by the sudden sensation.

"If you insist m'lday." He smiled at her again, bigger and more open this time, fully showing it. Sadly this did nothing for her already over-heated brain, and so she just turned away from him, and towards the red-headed woman that was still standing at her door.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Bradbury. I, uhm, took over your job." She wiggled her eyebrows at the last part and whispered, "if you know what I mean."

"Right. Charlie. Dean told me about you!" She was beaming at the now no longer strange woman.

Charlie, no longer feeling awkward, returned her beaming smiled and stepped forward pulling Felicity into a hug. "I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. We're like my BrOTP and we only met just now!"

The two women stepped inside and Felicity shut the door behind her.

"Charlie?" Sam stood up from the couch and walked towards the red-head.

"What's up suckers?" She hugged both brothers and also gave an awkward hug to Castiel. "So we finally meet."

When everyone was settled down and had treated themselves to drinks it was time for introductions.

"Uhm, so, uhm…," Felicity began. _What the hell am I going to tell them?_

"We're Lissy's childhood friends," Dean quickly intervened. "I'm Dean, and this is my little brother Sam." He waved his hand between himself and Sammy. "And that weirdo over there," he nudged his head to Cas, "Is Cas. He's also a friend of ours. He is a bit weird so just… don't pay too much attention to him."

"Right," Oliver went on, "well my name is Oliver. Oliver Queen. I'm… her boss. But I'm her friends first." He looked at Felicity when he said that, his eyes blue and deep.

"And I'm John Diggle. But most people just call me Dig! I'm his bodyguard, but I'm also her friend."

Charlie was introduced last and that was when everyone started to mingle and it was time for Felicity to get out the snacks. Once she was in the kitchen, she was joined by Oliver.

"I had no idea you had, wel.."

"Friends? Yes, well, I do."

"So I can see. Where are they staying?" He helped her get some things off the top shelf and started to prepare the tortilla rolls.

"Ah, thanks. Uhm, Cas isn't staying. He has to leave to get back to his job. As for Charlie, she told me she was staying at a nearby hotel." She started to cut some bread into pieces and grabbed a knife and some butter to prepare them for the oven.

"I wasn't talking about them. Those brothers. Where are they staying?" He had stopped what he was doing and turned his full attention to her.

She on the other hand kept preparing the bread and put it in the oven, completely ignoring Oliver. He was starting to annoy her. What did it matter where they were staying? She didn't understand what the big deal was all about.

"Felicity..," he gritted out.

"Oliver." She turned around to face him. "I think you know the answer to that. They're staying here. I don't understand the big deal about it. They're only staying for two nights."

She made an attempt to walk around him but he cornered her, putting his hands down so she was trapped between him and the counter. She was suddenly very aware of the position they were in and turned bright red. Thank god there is a wall between my kitchen and my livingroom!

She had no choice but to look at him straight. Had she had one she wouldn't even have considered the other one for Oliver's eyes were so bright blue they were addictive. She didn't want to be saved from them, she wanted to drown in them.

"It is a big deal. It's a big deal to me. They're still men Felicity. I just don't feel comfortable with them staying here."

"Then you stay here too." It was out before she even knew and shut her eyes when she heard herself say it. She didn't dare open them again, afraid for what Oliver's reaction might be.

"Okay." Her eyes shot open to see he had stepped away from her, crossing his arms in front of him. He turned around, taking the tortilla's with him and leaving a flabbergasted Felicity.

She stopped him right before he turned the corner that led to the livingroom. "You're what?"

"They're staying, I'm staying. I don't like the fact that two men are staying in your house!"

"But they're my childhood friends Oliver! What do you think is going to happen?"

A dark shadow came over his features and suddenly he looked a lot like the Hood. It send shudders through her and stepped away from his path towards the other room.

"Fine. Have it your way. Stay." She walked back to the kitchen to get the bread and another bottle of red wine.

When she came out, everyone was engrossed in a conversation. Oliver and Sam seemed to get along fine although the same could not be said for him and Dean. Both men sat as far away from each other as possible, but kept giving each other death-glares for some reason.

Dean was in conversation with Cas about God knows what. Probably something I don't even want to know about… And Dig and Charlie were talking about Larping. _Who knew! Dig, the Closet Larper!_

She stood back for a while appreciating the sight. It was Christmas (Hanukkah), and she was lucky enough to be surrounded by the people she loved, and was learning to love, and for a moment she felt a swell of pride for herself.

"Why do you keep standing there Lis? Give up the food!" Dean stood up, took the food from her hands and put it on the coffee table. He immediately started eating.

"Dean you know we're going out for dinner after this, right?" she chuckled. The man could eat.

"Yeah. So?"

"Lis," Sam interrupted, "don't bother. The man is hunger itself. He can eat ten Big Belly Burgers and still be hungry."

For a while the seven of them ate and drank and after a while started to open the presents. Even Charlie had thought about bringing gifts. Oliver got a new green tie, which made him laugh. Diggle got a coupon for a weekend away with Carly and Dean got a new gun with his name engraved on it. He stood up to give Felicity a hug, and Felicity swore she could feel the daggers shooting out of Oliver's eyes.

More gifts were exchanged until it was time to head over to the restaurant. Oliver had planned out everything and had even made a call to make alterations, since they now had an extra guest. It was fancy, but not too fancy, which Felicity had been explicit about.

Charlie rode with Felicity, Cas rode with Sam and Dean and Diggle drove Oliver. When they had all arrived they were greeted with a bright smiling waitress.

"Welcome mister Queen, and guests! These people will take your coats!" You could tell she was really nervous by the way she was over-excited.

"Follow me please."

"Whatever you say, honey!" Dean whispered.

"Dean, please. For once just… keep it in your pants, will you?!" Felicity nudged Dean in the side and his mouth formed a silent 'OUCH', even though she knew it hadn't hurt at all.

Suddenly Oliver was there, putting his hand on her back in a possessive way and guiding her to her seat which was, very conveniently, right next to his. Unluckily for Oliver he couldn't control what was going on, on the other side of Felicity and Dean took place on her right side.

The dinner was nice and the food was delicious. There was just this one thing that made sure she couldn't focus on anything for longer than ten seconds; Oliver. The entire night he held his hand on her knee, stroking and circling it ever so often and it send jolts of pleasure through her whenever he did. She didn't want it to stop though. His hand felt warm and nice on her bare knee and she didn't want to think of how it would feel with his hand gone. And so she just sat there. Slowly being tortured and focused on nothing else but his touch.

"Lis? Hello? Earth to Lis?" Sam, who sat across from her, waved his hand in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry. What is it moose?"

"I asked what you wanted for dessert?"

"Uhm, oh, I uhm… I'll go for the crème brûlee."

Oliver's hand stopped trailing her knee for a while as he thought of what he wanted and it gave her some time to come to her senses.

"You still call him moose after all these years, huh?" She turned to Dean, who had asked her, and started talking to him. So engrossed in their conversation, both of them unconsciously leaned forward and they bumped their heads when they laughed about a funny memory, which only made them laugh harder.

Oliver didn't seem to like it and his hand suddenly trailed further up her inner thigh, going under her skirt. Her breath hitched in her throat, as he send jolts of pleasure right to her core. To her surprise she managed to stay calm and excused herself to Dean with a smile before whipping her head around to Oliver. He put on an innocent face and looked at her as if he was confused.

"Is something wrong, Felicity?" he said as he digged his fingers into her flesh, kneading it and she closed her eyes shut.

As if a switch had been flicked her eyes shot open. _What are we doing? What is he doing? Why?_ Her eyes turned big in confusion and a million emotions and scenarios went through her head. He didn't miss her sudden change in behaviour and abruptly retracted his hand, putting it back on his own knee.

The sudden loss of warmth made her shiver and she could hear the effect he had had on her as she spoke. "Oliver..."

He put his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. It wasn't over yet, she knew that. It just meant the moment was over. For now.

She was in a daze, not really knowing what just happened, or moreover, why that happened. Sure she was attracted to him, everyone knew that. He knew that. But how did he feel.

Of course she had noticed the way he had reacted to the idea of Sam and Dean staying with her. He was angry, jealous even. But she had pushed that thought aside, thinking he could never think about her that way. But this. This was a little harder to deny.

She stole some glances towards Oliver, still beet red, but he pretended he didn't see it.

There was a nudge at her side and Dean leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "What was that you said about keeping it in your pants again?"

She jerked her head back and looked at Dean with terror. "Please tell me you didn't see that."

"Saw it, heard it, the whole thing, baby!"

Her head felt as if it was going to explode and she got redder if that was even possible.

The rest of the dinner went over smooth from that point, with the occasional dirty joke from Dean, which always earned him glares and a punch in the ribs from Felicity.

When it was time to say goodbye and go home, Felicity made plans with Charlie to meet up for lunch the coming day. Right before Felicity could get into her little red car she was stopped by Oliver.

"I'm going home to grab some stuff, but I'll be at your place in about an hour."

"God Oliver, you're really going through with this aren't you?" She leaned on her already opened cardoor and took of her heels off. Her feet had been hurting the entire evening but she hadn't wanted to let anyone know. _Those who want to be pretty, have to suffer the consequences._

"Yes, I am. And there's no arguing this so don't try."

She blinked a few times, a blank face. "I'm not."

"Oh.. well, okay. See you in an hour then..." She could see he hadn't expected that and it made her chuckle a little. She got into her car and arrived at her apartment before the boys, since they had to drop off Charlie before they came home.

Home. She had heard Dean say it, but wasn't convinced either of the brothers felt that way. They probably didn't even know what it was, what it felt like. And that was all thanks to that good for nothing dad of theirs. She had never really liked John, but had been sad for her friends when he had died. Sure, he hadn't been much of a father, but he had been theirs. And that was enough to break her heart.

She had already changed into her PJ's when she heard the lock click and Sam and Dean came in.

"Is Charlie safe and sound? And by that I mean did you monster proof her room?"

"Yes, and yes," Sam said. "So where are we sleeping? Because I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna fit on that couch!"

"Right follow me. My apartment is actually made of two apartments so it's rather big. Most of the time I only use the spare-bedroom for storage but it has two beds so it should be fine."

The two followed her, and she left them to settle in and unpack, even though there was not much of that to do.

She went back to her livingroom and decided she was going to wait for Oliver until she went to bed. It was late, but she still had some series to catch up on so she put on the DVR.

After fifteen minutes or so, there was a knock at the door. She put down her mug, filled with delicious hot chocolate, and went for the door. She could hear Sam and Dean from the other room tell her not to open it, but she ignored it. _They're like two overprotective brothers for christ sake. How hard can it be to open a door to Oliver Queen._

She grabbed the key from the counter and unlocked the door. But when she swung it open, it wasn't Oliver who was standing there.

"Hello, darling. Long time no see."

"Crowley."

**So that's it! I love their dynamic and so I will also be converting this into a 'not-crossover', for the people who don't know, watch or like supernatural. I will keep Dean and Sam and Charlie and everyone in it, just not the supernatural factor. I will continue with this one as well, but I don't know how long it'll be yet and how often I'll update since I also have some other fics going on.**

**Tell me what you think about it please! I love you all and thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again darlings! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. December has been extremely hectic with my dad's birthday, christmas, my sister's birthday, new years eve, my cousin's birthday and my surgery. Like I said hectic. But due to my surgery, I couldn't go to school, which gave me time to write again! SO, merry christmas, happy hanukkah and a happy new year all in one and I hope you like this chapter ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on They're staying, I'm staying:_

_After fifteen minutes or so, there was a knock at the door. She put down her mug, filled with delicious hot chocolate, and went for the door._

_She could hear Sam and Dean from the other room tell her not to open it, but she ignored it. They're like two overprotective brothers for christ sake. How hard can it be to open a door to Oliver Queen?_

_She grabbed the key from the counter and unlocked the door. But when she swung it open, it wasn't Oliver who was standing there._

_"Hello, darling. Long time no see."_

_"Crowley."_

* * *

"Relax, love. No need for the knife you're holding there. I come bearing gifts!" He stepped forward, expecting Felicity to step back, but she didn't.

"You can't come in. I proofed my apartment" Behind her Sam and Dean had already reached her. Dean was holding his newly gifted gun, and Sam was holding what looked like either a big ass knife, or a machete. _Probably some kind of demon-killing thingy I don't want to know about…_

"Step away from her Crowley!" Dean growled. To emphasize his point, he pulled the safety of his gun, which made a small clicking sound. Felicity was still holding her knife up, pointing it at the man's face. He didn't even flinch.

"Now, now. What a hostility. Is that how you treat your friends? Your daddy would not be proud of you right now." He had a smug, evil smile on his face. Normally it would make her shiver in fear, but right now she was more focussed on what he'd said.

"Do NOT talk about my father!" she yelled out, stepping forward. The knife was now pointing a small hole in his nose and a small drip of blood came from it. Her mind was blinded in white anger and her blood was boiling. "Don't talk about my father" she repeated, softer this time, but not less fierce.

Crowley put his hand up, slowly and carefully lowered the point of the knife and wiped his nose. "Love, listen-"

"NO!" She was screaming again. "NO I will NOT listen to you! You are NOTHING! You dare come here after what you did? And you still call yourself a friend? You gave us your WORD! And you stabbed us in the back! LITERALLY! And that's low. Even for you!"

She was breathing heavily now, shoulders going up and down as she did and she couldn't find a rhythm. Crowley wasn't smiling anymore. His face was blank. Perhaps he felt guilty? No. She couldn't believe that. She wouldn't. King of hell, remember that. Anger was taken over by defeat and her shoulders slumped as tears streamed down her face. "Leave," she choked out. When he didn't move she said it again. "I said leave!" Another sob escaped her throat. "Please." It was just a whisper, but she didn't trust her voice right now.

"I'm the kind of hell darling! What did you expect?" The smug smile was back and it took everything she had not to launch herself at him.

Dean was there in time to push her back slightly so that she was half behind him. He pointed his gun to Crowley's forehead. "You mess with us, fine. Completely okay with that. Lay it on me. But her? That's going too far, and if' you're not gone within the next ten seconds I will blow your brains out. Sure it won't kill you but it will sure as hell hurt. Trust me on that." His voice was low and dangerous as he said it, and it send shivers down her spine.

"Well, I guess that's my cue," Crowley said. It took one blink before he disappeared into thin air.

Dean slammed the door shut and turned around to see Sam standing there with sad eyes. Felicity kept staring at the ground. She couldn't look at either of them. The pity, the sadness and all the hurt. For her. She just couldn't.

"Well, I guess so much for the christmas spirit," Sam said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He always did that. Trying to make her feel better. Actually they both did that. Dean just… he just sometimes didn't know how to. But at least he tried. And so Dean awkwardly walked towards her, not wanting to make her angry or sad or… anything, and patted her shoulder. "We'll see you in the morning, Lis." He left the room after that.

Felicity kept looking at her feet. The tears had stopped but she still didn't feel like looking at Sam. It was only when he crouched down before her that she knew he had stepped forward. He grabbed her hands. "Don't stay up too late okay? We'll talk about this in the morning, but only if you want to." She slowly nodded and he made a move to leave. "Just scream if you need anything."

She slumped back to the couch and just stared at the still playing screen. It could have played all her favorite things in the world, and she still wouldn't have seen it. Light reflected on her blank face where the tearstains were still visible.

She was awoken from her semi-sleep state with a knock from the door. For a second she thought it was Crowley again, who had come back. But then she remembered Oliver. _Of course, Oliver!_ She quickly wiped away her tears and prayed to all the gods, (_except Loki, the stupid dickface_) that she looked normal. One quick brush of her fingers through her hair, and she opened the door.

It was Oliver, _thank god_. She smiled the best smile she could muster and let him in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Thea kept asking me where I was going with an overnight bag and I just couldn't leave." He looked at her apologetically.

She waved the matter away with her hands. "It's okay. It's no big deal, really. Sam and Dean already went to bed. They had to come a long way to get here in time so they slept very little. Actually, they always sleep very little. And I know you sleep very little. Although that… is for entirely different reasons, I know… But maybe it's a guy thing? I don't know. I'm rambling, I'm sorry." She tried to cover up her messed up state of mind by talking. Honestly, it was working rather well.

She looked up to see a laughing Oliver, which was a rare sight, but not unwelcome. Not unwelcome at all, no sir. Somehow his laugh took away the five years somehow. The five years, where he had aged ten. He looked normal, well, as normal as a handsome billionaire could look.

She found herself smiling at his laughter. There fell a comfortable silence, and for a while neither of them said anything. When Felicity yawned, Oliver spoke up. "So I guess we should head to bed… I'll take the couch."

"No!" Felicity said a little too hasty for her own good. Oliver looked at her questionably as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I mean.. uhm… the couch…. it's too small. I really need to buy a new one, since this one's really old. I've been wanting to get a new one for quite some time, but somehow I didn't, I don't really know why..."

She fell silent once again.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked. "So where _will_ I sleep?"

"Uhm, I guess..." She was fumbling with her shirt now. It looked adorable, although she didn't know it. "Well, we're both adults right?"

"Right…," he replied, uncertainty audible in his voice.

"So I thought you could sleep in my bed." It was out so fast, she didn't know if he'd heard it. But seeing the completely surprised look on his face. At first she'd thought it was a really bad idea. But then again, where was he gonna sleep, if not with her?

"You-you mean with you in it?" he asked, still completely dumbfounded.

"Well it was either you, or Sam or Dean. And judging by your behaviour this past evening my guess was you wasn't going to agree with either of those." She was thinking clearly now. She knew she was right. He had been a complete ass, especially to Dean.

He was nodding now. "You're right. I wouldn't have." His brows were knitted together so tight, it had to hurt. He probably had a mental image now and it made her chuckle. He was like a little kid. Mine, mine, mine.

"Okay now, I don't know about you, but it's been an incredibly long day." She walked through her bedroom doors, but stopped when she saw he wasn't coming with her. She walked back to the livingroom. "You coming, Oliver?"

Like she had woken him up from a strange dream, he suddenly looked up. It took him a minute to think about what was happening, but then picked up his bag and followed her, shutting the door behind him. She was already sitting on the bed taking off her socks.

"You can change in there." She pointed to a door that led to her bathroom. He nodded and went in there to change. When he re-emerged, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and he had opted for a shirt, which she was grateful for._ Or not_. He walked around the bed and sat down on the left side of her.

"Now that I think of it, I've never been in your apartment before today. Let alone your bedroom. I really like it. It's your apartment, and you can tell by everything that's in it." He smiled at her and took another good look around her room. She watched him alertly spy her room, looking for entries and unconsciously checking for any escape if needed. He probably didn't even know he was doing it.

He scanned the bed last and his eyes rested on the photograph above her head. He tilted his head slightly, which kinda made him look like a confused puppy.

"Who are all the people in this photo?"

"Ah, that's my friends and family. It was taken about ten years ago. I think I was fifteen at the time. See, there's Sam and Dean. Sam was still in law school back then, but he dropped out."

He nodded and kept studying the picture.

"And that's my dad," she continued. She couldn't help but swallow a few times before she found her voice again. Oliver noticed and his eyes turned sad.

"He's dead isn't he?"

She simply nodded. "Yeah. His name was Will. And that's my mom, Ellen. She's still alive. She lives a few towns away, together with my sister Jo. They own a bar." She saw Oliver looking at Jo. "She's pretty isn't she?"

He looked back at her. "She is. She looks like you. But I think I saw her name before. But the last name was Harvelle..."

"Oh, I guess you must've seen me write the cards to mom and Jo. Jo's married you see. To Ash, look that's him. He may look like a total redneck, but he taught me all I know about hacking! He's funny and really nice once you get to know him!" She found herself enjoying telling Oliver about her family. And the best part was, that she wasn't even lying. Sure she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but she wasn't lying. Honestly, she never talked about her family. Yes, she loved them, but they were a lot of drama half of the time. And she hadn't even gotten to the part where they were actually supernatural-creature-hunters. _Yeah, he's not ready for that one yet..._

She was shaken from her thoughts by Oliver who suddenly pointed to the picture. "That guy. I saw him today. Small man, in a suit, black hair. Yeah it's him alright. He came out of your apartment building when I came up. Who's he?"

Her features suddenly went dark, which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. "That's Crowly. He was my father's friend." She didn't say anything more than that. When after a while she still hadn't said anything Oliver decided it was time to ask.

"Was?"

She looked up at him, anger flaring in her eyes. "We're no longer in touch. Not after what he did. I told him to leave." She was expecting for him to ask more, and so it surprised her when he didn't. He simply nodded and said 'okay'.

They talked for a while longer about Jo and Felicity's mom Ellen, before Oliver went back to the picture.

"So I know that's Dean's friend Castiel, but who's the old man with the hat? You told me Ash looked like a redneck, but this guy's ten times worse," he chuckled.

She laughed at what he said. "That's Bobby. Bobby Singer. He's a good man. The best, one might say. He was a good friend of my dad's and of Sam and Dean's dad. After John, that's their dad, went away, Bobby took in the two boys and raised them as his own. Like he had pretty much done all his life actually. John was always on the road, and he was never really there for them. I never really liked John to be honest. But don't tell Sam and Dean that! They practically worshipped the guy! Still do."

Oliver chuckled again. "My lips are sealed."

When Felicity yawned again she settled back against the cushions and draped her blanket over them, which forced Oliver to lie down with her.

"I think I like your family," he whispered.

"Well, you haven't met them yet."

Oliver's head shot to her side with a smug expression on his face. "Yet?"

She rolled her eyes and if you asked her later she would have sworn you could have heard it from Sam and Dean's room. "They're a weird bunch, that's true. But they're great and I love them. I have a feeling they'd like you too. Especially Bobby. You two have a lot in common."

"Do we now? And what do we have in common, if I may ask miss Smoak?" He popped his head up so it was resting on his hand and looked at her. His eyes were, still, incredibly blue and she found herself drawn to him.

"Well, uhm, you-you guys both speak a lot of languages. You could have secret conversations, without anyone knowing. Bobby's really good at them. Not at secret conversations, I mean the languages. Not that you're not great. You're great. At languages. You're great..." Her voice slowly trailed off and she just knew her head was bright red then.

Luckily Oliver didn't see, and he just laughed. "You're pretty great as well. Especially at rambling."

She closed her eyes shut. _Great. My ramblings._

"Not that I mind them. Not at all. I find them quite….adorable."

Her eyes flew open at that and she found Oliver, still head propped up, grinning at her.

"You do? I mean, you don't mind them?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Like I said, it's cute."

She felt her face, and whole body, heat up. _Cute, adorable. There is only so much a girl can handle Queen!_ Despite her sudden heat-up, she still couldn't hide another yawn. Oliver saw and lay back down.

"Okay, time for sleep. You sure look like you need it..."

"Hey!" Felicity playfully nudged him in the side. They were silent for a while, they did that a lot these days, and just when she thought he had fallen asleep, he said something.

"I'm glad I stayed. I didn't like them staying here. Still don't."

"Yeah, well, nothing was going to stop you from keeping them from me. Even if I had refused to let you stay here, you probably would've stayed outside my window all night in your hood gear, to keep Sam and Dean from jumping me. Which is never going to happen by the way, for obvious reasons. And don't try to argue with me on this one Queen because you know I'm right."

She felt a laugh rumble in his chest, since he was lying close to her. "Yeah, that's true."

"Goodnight Oliver."

"'Night Lissie."

"Don't ever call me that again."

"I'm sorry, dear."

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated. "Are we? Are we going to talk about-about that happened? Yesterday during dinner, I mean..."

He took a deep breath. "Yes, I do suppose we are going to have have that conversation. But not right now. Right now, we sleep." His arm snaked around her and pulled her closer. He was warm and she snuggled closer to him.

Later she would freak out about their situation, but right now she was too tired to care. They both drifted into a peaceful sleep, completely without nightmares.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2 again! I hope you liked it, and again, I'm sorry it took so long! Leave a review telling me what you think ;)**


End file.
